Galen Medici
Galen Medici eventually became the BBEG from one homebrew campaign, but his backstory is quite convoluted, so I created a full character sheet for him at various stages of his younger life as well, to make sure I got all the details straight. You're welcome to use any of the earlier stages of his life, and possibly advance him as the characters do too. *Galen Medici - young *Galen Medici - adult *Galen Medici - fallen *Galen Medici - pre-lich Galen uses all SRD components, plus one custom feat that's detailed below. To learn how Galen came across that feat, see the Galen Medici - adult article. Note: I have taken some liberty with the CR of this character. Because the skills he acquired as a Paladin for four levels virtually disappear (save some bonuses from being Blackguard) after Falling, I'm not counting the Paladin levels in the CR; you can bump him up a CR level or two if you feel that balances this NPC. |DR=15/bludgeoning and magic |immune=cold, electricity, polymorph, mind-effects |resist=fire 10 (ring) |SR= |fort=+12 |ref=+8 |will=+12 |weakness= |tag2= |spd=30 ft. |melee=+1 Cold Battleaxe +10 (1d8+3 plus 1d6 cold) and Touch +9 (1d8+5; will save DC 19 halves damage) |ranged= |BAB= |grp=+9 |space=5 |reach=5 ft. |atkopt= |gear= |sa=Smite Good 2/day, Paralyzing Touch |spellcl= |spellsperday= |cantripsprep= |1stprep= |2ndprep= |3rdprep= |4thprep= |5thprep= |6thprep= |7thprep= |8thprep= |9thprep= |epicknown= |prohibited= |domains= |SLAcl= |SLA= |tag3= |str=15 |dex=12 |con=— |int=12 |wis=15 |cha=18 |sq=Aura of Despair, Aura of Evil, Aura of Fear, Command Undead, Dark Blessing, Detect Good, Poison Use, Lay on Hands, Turn Resistance +4 (17 HD) |feats=Cleave, Craft Undead(B), Improved Sunder, Power Attack, Still Spell, Craft Wondrous Item |skills=Diplomacy +9, Heal +11, Hide +14, Intimidate +8, Knowledge: Religion +2, Listen +9, Move Silently +9, Ride +3, Search +8, Sense Motive +11 |possessions= |spellbook= |tag4= |environment= |organization= |treasure= |advancement= |tag5= |variants='Aura of Evil (Ex):' The power of a Blackguard's aura of evil is equal to their class level plus their cleric level, if any. Detect Good (Sp): At will, a blackguard can use detect good as a spell-like ability, duplicating the effect of a the detect good spell. Lay on Hands (Su): A blackguard with a Chr. score of 12 or more can heal wounds (themselves or others) by touch. Each day, a blackguard can heal a number of hit points equal to their blackguard level x their Chr bonus (1x3 = 3). This healing can be spread out over multiple targets (all touched), or used to deal equal damage to a touched undead (no AoO given to the undead touched). Poison Use: Blackguards are skilled in the use of poison and never risk accidentally poisoning themselves when applying poison to a blade. Smite good (Ex): Once per day, a blackguard may attempt to smite good with one normal melee attack. They add their Chr mod (if positive) to their attack roll (+3) and deals one extra point of damage per class level (+1). If a blackguard accidentally smites a creature that is not good, the smite has no effect, but is used up for the day. Spells (Blackguard): One first level spell per day, DC is 11 plus spell level. 1st - Inflict Light Wounds Spells (Sorcerer): 6/7/5, DC is 12 plus spell level. Necromancer (Div and Trans banned; starred spells bonus Necro spells). 6/4/2 spells known: 0th - *Disrupt Undead (Necro; V, S), Resistance (Abjur; V, S, M), Acid Splash (Conj; V, S), Ghost Sound (Illus; V, S, M), Touch of Fatigue (Necro; V, S, M), Flare (Evoc; V), Ray of Frost (Evoc; V, S), 1st - *Ray of Enfeeblement (Necro; V, S), Cause Fear (Necro; V, S), Magic Missile (Evoc; V, S), Burning Hands (Evoc; V, S), Shocking Grasp (Evoc; V, S), 2nd - *Command Undead (Necro; V, S, M), False Life (Necro; V, S, M), Darkness (Evoc; V, M) }} ---- Galen has become his lifelong goal; immortal. He wears his phylactery on his finger to make it appear that he's using its fire resistance, and trusts that if he is fallen, his enemy will wear the ring and he will return in the vicinity of his enemy The amount that should be captured from a Lich is 64,000 gold, so equipment is a , , a suit of , a , a , and five doses of for a total of 53,487 gold worth of equipment, leaving 7,240 in gems and 3,273 gold remaining for his horde. Phylactery: Galen has made a Phylactery for himself in preparation for becoming immortal. It is hidden on the Ring of Fire Resistance (there are three gems in the ring; one is the phylactery, the other two give fire resistance). As a phylactery, the ring has 40 HP, hardness 20, and a break DC of 40. The phylactery has been masked with a Magic Aura spell (to appear to be a ring of fire resistance. Identify reveals it as its true self, if a Will save DC 16 is made) and a Misdirection (to appear non-evil; this is disbelieved on a DC 17 Will save), both Permanent. New Feat: Craft Undead: This feat allows the character to craft a zombie like the spell Animate Dead but using a process that's more like a golem construction (lesser flesh golem); it's using healing and science to bring life back to dead tissue, rather than magic. To create zombie, the appropriate body that's laid out in the Animate Dead spell description must be obtained, and prepared using 100 gp worth of healing oils, herbs and equipment. Assembling the body requires a DC 11 Heal check. The construction of a zombie requires 3 hours and takes no XP loss.